Building Bridges
by Seranta
Summary: The Volturi, the Cullens, the Werewolves, the Alaskans, Nahuel, Benjamin and Tia all gather again...
1. Prologue

This is the prologue to my second story I'll have up. Please review! And I promise you, it won't be what you think it will be!

* * * * *

"Aro, be reasonable."

"Why not, guys? Come on, it'll be good!"

"Good? This is the Volturi, we don't do good!"

"Yes, but after what happened that winter…"

"Doesn't mean we have to do _this_!"

"Why not? I'm sure it won't be that challenging."

"No, Aro."

"I refuse."

"Definitely not."

"No way."

"Tough. We are all going, whether you like it or not. Opportunities of redemption don't come around that often. Jane? Alec? Demetri? Heidi? Felix? Gianna?"

"Yes, master…"


	2. Alice Sees

"Alice, what have you done?"

"Carlisle agrees, don't you Carlisle?!"

Six angry vampires, one werewolf and one half human, half vampire looked to the blonde patriarch, who panicked and nodded, eyes wide. Alice, meanwhile, grinned. Jasper stepped to her side, as did Nessie, and Carlisle joined them, still looking much like a deer in headlights. Jacob then joined to be with Nessie, holding hands with her easily. Bella, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie and Esme all gathered opposite them, though Emmett was keen to swap groups, and was whining under his breath. Rosalie hissed at him to go if he wanted to, and so the groups once again shifted as everyone glared at anyone on the other 'gang'.

"Alice?" Edward proclaimed. "What on EARTH would drive you to invite THE VOLTURI here for a TEAM BUILDING week?!"

"Oh, not just the Volturi, Edward!" Alice chirped, bouncing, her hand interlaced with Jasper's as he tried to muster some enthusiasm into the others, and at the very least some reasonable thinking. "I also invited the rest of the Werewolves, the Alaskan Coven and Ben and Tia!"

"Alice. Please. That's half the army that showed up against them. Surely they'll be a little – ah – apprehensive?" Edward tried to reason, really he did. But Bella was already brightening to the thought at the mini reunion, and was tempted to switch sides. Esme had already switched, and Rosalie was thinking about it just to go against Edward and Bella.

"They've already accepted, Edward. I think Aro really wants to make amends. And he's only bringing a few – Jane, Alec, Demetri, Gianna, Felix and Heidi."

"How do you know? And I thought Gianna died?" Edward was confused.

"No, she just slept with Aro and got turned. And I asked the Werewolves after I had a vision." Alice giggled. Nothing could stop her now! Unless Aro turns up in a mankini or something…

"What does a Team Building Week entail, Alice?"

"An extreme game of Truth or Dare, of course! And an ultimate paintball war – I call Jasper, before anyone asks -"

"Damn, I wanted Jasper!" Edward whined. A short, awkward pause followed before Alice continued speaking.

"Right... And also a SPA!" The females all squealed in glee while the men groaned. All except Emmett, of course, who had a soft spot for seaweed body scrubs.

"A spa?! For god's sake, Alice…" Edward was, once again, the one who spoke against Alice's plans.

"Oh, shush. Don't you want healthy, glowing skin, Edward?"

"Well, I suppose it could get rid of my dry, chapped skin and give me a fresh looking sheen…" Edward was stroking his chin and had a dreamy look on his face – Alice smelled victory. Unless it was just Emmett's latest attempt at baking.

"Exactly. Now, they're arriving in one week, so be prepared!" And with that, she skipped off upstairs with Jasper in tow, gushing about shopping for new clothes for the week.

The other couples also ran to their separate suites, and Edward turned to Bella with an apologetic look on his face. "I'm so sorry, Bella… I'm sure it won't be too bad…"

"Well, we can at least give it a try for Alice's sake. She seems pleased enough."

"Ugh! And you didn't have to read her mind! Now, where's Nessie, I need a word…"

Both their minds turned to Nessie. It had been ten years since their run-down with the Volturi, and she was now physically very much an adult, much to her parent's chagrin, as she and Jacob were pretty flagrant with their relationship… More than once they had been disturbed by a shocked, scarred and angry Edward – which lead to arguments of: "How could you act shocked? You can read minds, for God's sake!" "Yes, but I don't want to read your minds if you're… You know…" "So walking in on us is better?!".

"Uh, Edward, I think it would be better if -" Too late. Edward was upstairs, no doubt opening the door to Jacob and Renesmee's room. A loud giggle from Alice could be heard as she foresaw the scene, before Edward's voice crashed through the house.

"FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, you two! It's been what, two minutes!"

A second voice, deeper and muffled, said:

"What? We work fast. Go get your own love life."

Bella stifled a laugh. Nessie had a way of demolishing her father's attacks, but Jacob had the best comebacks. Edward was suddenly in front of her, a look of shock on his face. Again.

"Well, come on, let's go to our -" Edward was cut off by Alice yelling another last-second plan, and laughed to himself a little evilly.

"And oh yes, Nahuel's coming, too!"

"WHAT?!" This time it was Jacob who was roaring his defiance. Nahuel had a thing for Renesmee, and Jacob didn't like it. It wouldn't be the first time a vampiric being had stolen the girl of his dreams from him… Of course, it was a little creepy that he was dating his ex's daughter. Or that Nessie was dating her mother's ex.

"Seriously now, let's go before Jacob sets the house on fire…"


End file.
